The statements in this background section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various articles and devices have been contrived to enable a person to carry various articles and even other persons, on their backs. In general, such contrivances frequently include inherent design characteristics and configurations that are a compromise among aspects including ease of use, weight, size, strength, carrying capacity, comfort, ease of stowage, portability, and cost. Typically, prior art devices and articles are strong in one or more of the foregoing aspects, but weak in one or more than one others. The present disclosure provides such articles having a high level of user benefit concerning the foregoing aspects, and provides collapsible carriers that have multi-functional construction enabling them to achieve such high level of benefit in eloquent fashion, the multi-functional construction providing synergy among its components owing to their configuration and cooperative connection to one another.